vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Электромагнитные теории сознания
Электромагнитная теория сознания – теория, которая утверждает, что электромагнитное поле, произведенное мозгом (и регистрируемое электроэнцефаллографами) есть фактический носитель сознательного опыта. Эта теория первоначально была предложена Джонджо Макфадденом, Сьюзен Покетт и E. Рой Джоном. Отправной точкой теории является тот факт, что всякий раз, когда нейрон возбуждается, чтобы произвести потенциал действия, он также производит возмущение в окружающем электромагнитном (ЭМ) поле. Информация, закодированная в паттернах возбужденных нейронов, таким образом, отражается в ЭМ поле мозга. Размещение сознания в ЭМ поле мозга, а не в нейронах, имеет преимущество четкого объяснения того, как информация, размещенная в миллионах нейронов рассеянных всюду в мозгу, может быть объединена в единый сознательный опыт (иногда называемый проблемой объединения): информация объединена в ЭМ поле. Таким образом, ЭМ поле сознания, можно полагать, является “объединителем информации”. Эта теория иначе объясняет несколько озадачивающих фактов, например, как выяснилось, внимание и понимание имеют тенденцию быть коррелированными с синхронным возбуждением множества нейронов, а не с возбуждением индивидуальных нейронов. Когда нейроны возбуждаются вместе, их ЭМ поля производят более сильные возмущения общего ЭМ поля мозга; таким образом, синхронное нейронное возбуждение будет иметь тенденцию большего воздействия на ЭМ поле мозга (и таким образом на сознание), чем возбуждение индивидуальных нейронов. Различные ЭМ-полевые теории расходятся относительно влияния предложенного ЭМ поля сознания на функции мозга. В CEMI полевой теории Макфаддена, глобальное ЭМ поле мозга влияет на перемещение электрических зарядов через нейронные мембраны и, таким образом, влияет на вероятность того, что отдельные нейроны будут возбуждаться, обеспечивая петлю обратной связи, которая управляет свободной волей. Однако в теориях Сьюзен Покетт и E. Рой Джона нет никакой причинной связи между ЭM полем сознания и нашими сознательно желаемыми действиями. Если теория верна, то это имеет первостепенное значение для усилий по воплощению сознания в машинах с искусственным интеллектом, поскольку существующие микропроцессорные технологии созданы таким образом, чтобы передавать информацию линейно по электрическим каналам, а более общие электромагнитные эффекты рассматриваются как помехи и подавляются. Первые эксперименты по физическому воплощению электромагнитной теории сознания проведены российской исследовательской группой. Исследователи сообщили о создании необходимых компонентов аппаратных средств ЭВМ для реализации “электромагнитного сознания”, основанного на CEMI теории Джонджо МакФаддена. В частности, сотрудниками кафедры Экспериментальной физики Уральского государственного технического университета - УПИ, К.Н. Шевченко, Н.В. Шевченко, Б.В. Шульгиным создана модель нейронной сети на нейронах (ЭМ-нейронах) с дополнительными каналами обмена информации посредством электромагнитного (ЭМ) поля. Разработка защищена патентом (Патент RU 2309457 C1, МПК G06N 3/06, G06G 7/60. Модель нейронной сети. Заявлено 06.05.2006; Опубликовано 27.10.2007; Бюллетень № 30). Дополнительные каналы взаимодействия посредством ЭМ поля технически реализованы особой конструкцией аксона искусственного нейрона в виде цепочки последовательно включенных радиоимпульсных автогенераторов со схемами самогашения и схем выделения огибающей радиоимпульса. Идеология работы сети из ЭМ-нейронов во многом совпадает с CEMI теорией Джонджо Макфаддена, отличие заключается в механизме конкретной реализации процесса обмена информации между нейронами посредством ЭМ поля. ЭМ-нейрон имеет большее функциональное сходство с биологическим прототипом по сравнению с известными моделями и выполняет функции обработки информации, свойственные биологическому нейрону. За исключением факта излучения и приема электромагнитных колебаний (новизна изобретения), работа ЭМ-нейрона не противоречит известным моделям биоподобных искусственных нейронов и соответствует наблюдаемым процессам в нейрофизиологии. Вопрос о самозарождении сознания в сети с такой архитектурой остается открытым, поскольку исследования продолжаются. Ссылки *J McFadden. The conscious electromagnetic field theory (cemi theory). *Our Conscious Mind Could Be An Electromagnetic Field *Integrating consciousness via short-range electric interactions *Consciousness Based on Wireless? *Our minds are radios *Synchronous firing and its influence on the brain's electromagnetic field: evidence for an electromagnetic field theory of consciousness *Consciousness issues addressed using the known transient electric fields of the brain. *Another Step Towards Artificial Intelligence *Russians claim to have built McFadden-style EM field consciousness hardware *Toward machine consciousness *Russians Closer To Artificial Consciousness *Global workspace model of consciousness and its electromagnetic correlates См. также Категория:Философия искусственного интеллекта